


History

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale wants to learn more about the Dukes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Unexpected Guest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	History

Title: History  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale wants to learn more about the Dukes.

"So, how did you two meet? Did you know one another before?" Aziraphale places a slice of angel food cake on each of the plates before passing them out everyone.

Crowley takes his with a smile before eyeing Ligur and Hastur warily. He isn't overly thrilled with two Dukes of Hell being in his cottage (especially not the one he'd erased out of existence with Holy Water), but Aziraphale is friends with the Dukes and he'll attempt at being civil to keep his angel happy.

"I knew Ligur when we were still angels. We Fell together." Hastur takes a small bite of cake. "This is delicious, Aziraphale."

"Any demon who says they don't remember their Fall is a liar. We all remember, but we try to forget." Ligur shakes his head. "Fell together, crawled out of the lake in the pit together, healed one another the best we could while we were burning from the inside out. Most demons don't really trust one another. We get used to finding weakness and exploiting it. I know you angels do it too, you just decide it's 'for the greater good' or some bullshit. Angels and demons aren't really that different when you really start looking at it."

"We became Dukes together too. Long story short, there are still bloodstains on the floor from the massacre and no one screwed with us afterwards." Hastur smiles as Ligur punches him in the shoulder.

Aziraphale starts to say something, thinks better of it, and drinks his tea instead. Crowley clears his throat. "You two are planning on staying at the cottage down the road for the week?"

"With no Apocalypse looming, Beelzebub said we could take some time away to deal with what happened." Ligur gives Crowley a look. "What you did hurt worse than Falling, Crowley. But your angel helped Hastur bring me back, so I'm going to let it go. Doesn't mean I like you or want to hang out with you on a regular basis, understand?"

A wave of relief goes through Crowley. He visibly relaxes in his chair. "I understand."

Aziraphale gets to his feet. "We can walk with you to the cottage if you'd like. I could point out some of the more interesting things I've discovered since we moved here."

"Sounds like a plan." Hastur curls his arm around Ligur's waist as they get outside. "Lead the way, Aziraphale."


End file.
